


B is for Bomb

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: A to Z After Death (Take 2) [2]
Category: Salt (2010)
Genre: A-Z, Alternate Ending, Angst, Apocalypse, Bombs, Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ev isn't fast enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words A to Z challenge: B.

She was almost there; a few inches more and Ev could reach the console. She had to shut down the system, had to kill it before any bombs could be launched. The doors were coming down, and in a matter of seconds it would be over. She would be the bad guy, and Winter would be the hero. She only had a few more seconds to stop him.

"Salt, no!" he yelled. Grabbing her from behind, Winter slammed her outstretched hand down onto the keypad.

"System activated. Weapons launching." The automated voice immediately responded.

"Noooo!" Winter yelled again as their momentum carried he and Ev to the floor. Inside, Ev wanted to scream the same thing, but the breath was knocked out of her by the fall. Not that it would do any good.

Booted feet pounded closer as Winter's hands closed around her neck. And for the first time in her life, Ev welcomed her death.

The bombs had been launched; America and the Middle East would engage in the most destructive war ever. It would be what the Cold War could have been, if anyone had dared to fire first. And all of her work to crush Orlov and sabotage his plans was for naught.

Her vision faded to black, but Ev didn't care. The bombs had been launched; she had failed. What did it matter if she died right here or a few months from now in Guantanamo?

The hands around her neck were ripped away, and air flooded back into Ev's lungs. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She might have coughed. Someone punched her, snapping her head to the side and all but breaking her jaw, but she couldn't see who. Probably Winter. Maybe Peabody. It didn't matter. Nothing really mattered anymore.

The bombs had already been launched.


End file.
